1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a training device to allow individuals to learn balancing skills and techniques in general and specifically to learn and develop skills and techniques peculiar to the sport of surfing.
2. Introduction
A number of recreational activities require well developed balancing skills. Surfing, skateboarding, wind surfing, snowboarding and other activities require the participant to stand generally erect and balance upon a generally planar surface. In such sports, slight and frequent adjustments in balance are necessary in order to remain erect upon the surface. Additionally, changes in balance are also necessary in order effect a change in the direction of travel of the planar surface.
Surfing, in particular, requires honed balancing skills. Unlike skateboarding and snowboarding, both of which involve travel occurring over a generally firm surface, both surfing and windsurfing occur in water which is readily displaced as the board travels over the surface. Further, unlike windsurfing which permits the participant to use upper extremities as well as lower extremities for balancing adjustments, surfing requires all adjustments to be made by applying pressure to the planar surface (i.e. the surfboard) through the lower extremities.
Just as significantly, it is difficult and time-consuming to learn surfing skills in the water. Much of the time the surfer spends in the water is spent prone on the board paddling to a location in front of a shore-bound wave. Once the surfer arrives at the appropriate location and the board is being propelled by wave, the surfer may then stand erect on the board and surf. Considerable time and energy is expended, however, paddling to position. Novice surfers can easily become exhausted before they are able to spend any significant time erect on the surfboard.
There is, therefore, a need for an apparatus which can be used on shore and which allows surfers to learn balancing skills necessary to enjoy the sport. A number of devices have been disclosed for this purpose. Typical devices include a generally planar surface, which is often shaped similar to a surfboard, positioned above the ground surface in a manner that permits both fore and aft (pitch) and side to side (roll) to occur similar to that which may be experienced while surfing.
The balancing function of such devices is often accomplished by a fulcrum beneath the board. In such devices, the responsiveness of the board to balancing adjustments is influenced by the size and shape of the fulcrum, as well as by whether it is attached to the board and the resiliency of the material from which it is made. A spherical fulcrum allows for full pitch and roll in every direction. However, if the spherical fulcrum is not affixed to the board it is difficult for the user both to mount the board and to retain the board on the fulcrum without the board displacing off of the fulcrum.
In U.S. Application Publication 2004/0224824 (Lickle), the applicant discloses a surfboard training device utilizing a spherical fulcrum. Lickle attempts to overcome some disadvantages of the spherical fulcrum by fashioning a concave area on the under surface of the board to retain the sphere. Alternatively, Lickle discloses a harness means which tethers the board to the fulcrum. Neither alternative is fully effective in retaining the board on the fulcrum. Additionally, the harness means is particularly suited only for spherical fulcrums made of resilient materials, for example, an inflatable bladder or a bladder filled with fluid. Fulcrums made of resilient materials diminish the quality of the simulation, as discussed herein. Moreover, short tethers, which are most effective in retaining the board on the fulcrum, also reduce the effectiveness of the simulation for training.
Hemispherical fulcrums have also been described in the prior art. For example, both U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,703 (Stack) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,920 (Kemery, et al.) disclose exercise boards with fulcrums which are generally hemispherical and which can be adjusted either to increase or decrease stability. Like spherical fulcrums, a hemispherical fulcrum allows for full pitch and roll. Unlike spherical fulcrums, hemispherical fulcrums are readily attached to the board by affixing the diametrical plane of the hemispherical fulcrum to the undersurface of the board since the diametrical plane of the hemisphere offers a suitable attaching point.
Both spherical and hemispherical fulcrums allow full pitch and roll. However, particularly when made of non-resilient material, both also suffer the disadvantage that they fail to provide even limited stability in any plane. While a surfboard traveling in water has some limited stability, thus permitting a user to stand erect from the prone position, a surfboard balanced on a spherical or hemispherical fulcrum is easily displaced from balance from the slightest force applied anywhere other than at its center of gravity. This is particularly true if the fulcrum is made of non-resilient material.
Where the fulcrum is constructed of resilient material, some stability is achieved because the spherical or hemispherical form of the fulcrum deforms slightly providing a plane at the base of the fulcrum. Such deformation not only occurs when the board is horizontal (i.e. when the user is simulating the general stability which occurs when a surfboard is traveling through water), but also when the user attempts to deviate fore and aft or side to side with balance adjustments. Deformation causing limited stability in these adjustments is not preferable because it simulates a limited stability generally not experienced in the operation a board under actual conditions. In other words where a spherical or hemispherical resilient fulcrum is used, the deformation and the accompanying limited stability created results in an inaccurate simulation of the operation of a surfboard.
The invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,871 (Giovanni) attempts to overcome this limitation by providing a spring assembly with pneumatic shock absorbers in lieu of a fulcrum to simulate operation of a board. While the use of these devices may accurately simulate limited stability that is experienced in the horizontal plane, these also provide unrealistic simulated stability when the board is oriented other than in the horizontal plane. Just as importantly, the expense and complexity of the invention makes it impractical and uneconomical for many recreational surfers.
There is, therefore, a need for a surfing trainer apparatus which accurately simulates limited stability when the board is oriented in the horizontal plane while also providing realistic instability when the board is oriented otherwise. There is also the need for an economical and simple surfing trainer apparatus which is inexpensive and easy to manufacture and operate.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is an object of the invention to provide a surfing trainer apparatus which simulates limited stability when the surfboard is in the horizontal plane but which also accurately simulates instability when the board is situated otherwise. It is also an object of the invention to provide a surfing trainer apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture and which is simple in construction and operation.